


Darkness Incarnate

by preslai182



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Acceptance, Anchors, Darkness Around Stiles's Heart, Eventual Romance, M/M, Nightmares, Slow Build, Trust, Violence, dark!stiles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2014-01-08
Packaged: 2018-01-08 01:03:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1126539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preslai182/pseuds/preslai182
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is lost to the darkness, slowly it's consuming all he is and pulling him further away from reality. It's not only wolves that need anchors and Stiles has begun to lose his humanity.  Night after night he's walked in the preserve, wondering ever closer to the Nemeton and nobodies even realised. Except one, the most unlikely of people in his life and yet the only one who reached him. What will become of Stiles? Only time will tell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darkness Incarnate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nezstorm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezstorm/gifts).



> I dedicate this to a darling, gorgeous friend! Mar, baby this is for you and I hope you like it. I know how much you love Dark!Stiles and Peter, so I tried my best.
> 
> [My Tumblr](http://preslai182.tumblr.com)

Stiles dragged his body through the woods, silence almost deafening all around him and shadows swirling around his limbs. The only sounds were the leaves crunching under his feet, wind whistling through the trees and animals making themselves known. How many times had he walked this path now? He'd lost count, but still he was pulled ever forward. Unable to resist the overwhelming magnetism that called to him and stabbed at his heart.  
  
Long, bony fingers rubbed at his chest, his skin taut and thin against his bones. Bags so dark under his eyes they looked like bruises and his once bright eyes almost lifeless. His bare feet were raw and bloody, but he didn't care. Pain didn't even feel like it once had because he truly didn't feel anything anymore. He walked and walked until finally he reached the clearing he'd sought out.  
  
The moon shining down, making his skin almost translucent and he looked up at it. His eyes so used to darkness these days, scrunched up tight and he hissed at the sharp pain. The pain behind his eyes made him sway on the spot and his knee's gave way. The minute he hit the ground, the shadows teetering on the edges of his vision converged and pounced on him. He screamed painfully, feeling like hands were grabbing, pinching and pulling him in every direction.  
  
"Don't touch me, you're not fucking real! Stop. Fucking. Touching. ME!" Stiles curled in on himself, nails digging so hard into his head there's blood beneath his fingernails and his whole body is shaking uncontrollably. The fine line between light and dark, is blurred beyond recognition and he doesn't know what's real and what's a nightmare anymore.  
  
His whole body is trying to betray him, trying to cave in on itself and take him down with it. His mind is spiralling uncontrollably towards the shadows and he's so close. So, damn close to just giving in. A hand reaches out, fingers a steady weight against his shoulder and pulling him back. Grounding him to this plane and not the one calling him like a siren song.  
  
His breath hitches, catches in his throat and his head turns towards the voice whispering to him. Over and over again it calls and finally does his mind catch up with his ears. A voice so familiar and clear, steady as it repeats itself. Peter's voice. Peter is the one that steadies his aching body and he collapses heavily against the weight of him. Welcomes the firm grip against his torso and whispers softly, "Thank you ....."  
  
Ever since Peter had taken Stiles from the forest that night, well he'd been trying to help the boy. Because he knew all too well the madness a mind could produce. The way it could turn against you, make you feel like the most disgusting thing alive and he saw an empty shell of a boy. How wrecked he is and will always be unless someone tries to bring him back. Peter stared into those once whiskey eyes, now so dull and they'd become so cruel.  
  
He was human, he wasn't meant for this world and still he'd rushed in fast and stubbornly. He'd tried with all his might to protect, to care for Scott even when he was in way over his head. This boy, no, not a boy anymore because he'd been through too much. This world it tended to harden the most innocent of souls and Stiles was getting lost in the vortex.  
  
How many hours had they been staring at one another? He'd lost count, but they'd dared each other to move first. Sapphire staring into amber and almost begging for someone to say something. Anything to help the other see hope even if it was fleeting.  
  
Shockingly it was Stiles who moved first, Peter stayed on his haunches and watched as the human circled around him. Never turning his back on him as he moved with predatory grace.  
  
"The zombiewolf wants to help me? Do you really think you can?" Stiles smirked at him, all gums and teeth like a beast. Staying on the same path as he moved like a fox, cunning and trying to determine how best to fight. "Such a pretty wolf, just as lost, just as fucked up as me. You don't know anything about me!"  
  
He laughed maniacally as Peter stiffened on the spot and wondered what it was he thought. Stiles moved in closer and whispered darkly in his ear, "Do you want to help the poor human boy?" He didn't wait for a reply and clenched teeth around Peter's ear. Pulling back and moving to crouch in front of the wolf blood dripping from his mouth. "Try it, I dare you."  
  
Peter howled in pain and he reached up feeling the blood. His eyes flashed and he growled menacingly at the boy, no, the animal infront of him. Humanity was almost burned out of him and he had to try to keep his composure. Stiles didn't realise how far gone he was, but Peter could see the light flickering behind his eyes. It was small and yet it was still there.  
  
All the wolf needed was a little faith, right? "This isn't you, Stiles! You're not an animal, your not this cruel and bitter. Have you forgotten how to care? Of course, you're so lost you've not even realised, have you? How just like me you truly have become." Peter smirked smugly at the visible flinch that caused in Stiles and reached out towards him. Sure and deft fingers softly stroking his cheek. "Come on, little one. Let me in again."  
  
Despite his efforts, words of encouragment all he got was a cold empty stare and complete silence. Peter hated it with everything he had, he missed the cadence of Stiles' voice and the way he used to snark back at him. He wanted nothing more than to see the real Stiles, vibrant and trusting with his whole heart. Was it too late? He surely hoped it wasn't and he ignored his gut just this once.  
  
He steeled his gaze on Stiles, rushing forward and pulling him flush against him. Peter felt the kicking, squirming and nails digging into his skin. But he didn't care, he just held tight and waited for him to give in. Eventually he got his wish, what was left of Stiles slumped in his arms and sobbed against his chest. "Sssh, it's okay, Little Red. I'm here, please come back to me."  
  
Stiles clung to Peter's shirt, not caring his tears were soaking it and his body was shaking heavily. He focused on the smell of Peter, the way his arms held him safely and felt human for the longest time. "I'm sorry, so damn sorry. Please, don't go, Peter."  
  
"I'm not going anywhere, Stiles." It was obvious now that Stiles needed an anchor and maybe he could be that for the darling boy in his arms. The one who had the conviction and bravery to lie to the former Alpha. It was only right that he returned said respect and he kissed his forehead softly. "You can stop worrying now." Holding Stiles, he felt this warmth blossoming in his chest and he figured he'd find out exactly what that meant


End file.
